A Night of Adventures
by LadyoftheNerdsP
Summary: In the land of Aaa, Fiona is faced with an emotional dilemma: who will she spend the rest of her days with? Is it Marshall Lee, the vampire king? Prince Gumball? Flame Prince? Read and find out!(And for the Doctor Who reference, Spoilers!)
1. The Coming of the Flame

**A/N: My first fan fic, so constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or its characters, so, yeah. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Fiona was a human. The last of them, actually. She was seventeen years old and lived in the land of Aaa, a mutated earth scarred by a massive nuclear war. She lived in a large tree house with Cake, a talking cat who could grow, shrink, and change shape; it's a whole bunch of mutation science, according to Prince Gumball, a prince MADE of gumball, yet still quite alive and extremely intelligent. He ruled the Candy Kingdom, which wasn't too far from the Treehouse.

Marshall Lee was a vampire king. He was a thousand-and-something years old and was born and raised in the Nightosphere, similar to the underworld but was inhabited by more demons than lost souls. He lived in a house, which was in a cave, obviously to protect him from UV rays because he's a vampire! But it also meant that he hardly got any visitors, and he couldn't be more happy about it.

Marshall and Fi were friends, at least that's what she thought. However, Marshall had some pretty strong emotions running through his head whenever the blonde heroine was near; Prince Gumball also had some mushy gushy stuff going through his heart when he saw Fiona. Marshall and Bubba (Prince Gumball) were very aware of one another's feelings for Fi, and were at a constant war for her heart; but they were subtle so Fiona wouldn't be mad at them, for all she wanted was the two to be friends.

Chapter 1-Fiona's Point of View

"Dude! Cut it out!" I exclaim as Marshall nuggies me, bursting into laughter at the sound of my plea; when I get irritated, my voice gets high-pitched, which is hilarious to Marshall, but I don't find it funny.

I turn to Bubba, who's snickering in the corner, curled up in a ball on the pink chair. We're at his kingdom in his sitting room; Marshall and I are sitting on a red couch across from him.

Right on cue, my instincts kick in, my fighter instincts. My hands reach up and grab Marshall's shoulders, then in a a swift motion he flips in the air and lands on the ottoman in front of Bubba's chair. I run my fingers through my long blonde hair, smoothing it out; my hair runs down to my knees, so finger-combing it takes a minute.

Marshall and Bubba are staring at me,their mouths gaping.

"Mmm…Fiona," Marshall groans as he rubs his head and stretches, causing a loud popping sound. "Now I know not to mess with you," he says as he plops down on the couch next to me; he's careful to keep his distance though.

Bubba clears his throat. "I'm going to get a pudding cup. You guys want anything?" he asks.

"Nope!" Marshall and I say in unison. Bubba throws Marshall a strange glance thens hurries out of the room. When he leaves, Marshall morphs into a giant demon bat and waits by the door. A few moments of silence pass when the knob turns, and the door is slowly pushed open.

"Ahh!" Bubba's scream fills the air as Marshall-the-demon jumps out, growling and waving his claws in the air, careful not to harm Prince Gumball. His eyes were wide as he fell against the door frame, his hand on his heart. Marshall turned back into a vampire and bent over laughing; I was lying on the floor, wiping a tear from my eye, when Marshall stumbled over, still laughing, and lent me a hand. When I stood up and saw Bubba shoving pudding in his mouth with his eyes closed (he eats his fear), I burst into laughter again, leaning against Marshall for balance. He grabbed my shoulders and stood very still like a stone statue, strong and reliable.

The door opened. "Prince Gumball, you are needed in the entrance hall. Flame Prince is coming, remember?" Peppermint Maid asked, her hands on her hips.

Bubba checked his pink pocket watch and dropped his pudding cup.

"Oh my glob!" he exclaimed. "I have to go. Fiona-" his eyes threw daggers at Marshall, who was still holding me- "you can come meet the prince with me, too, if you'd like," he offered, his eyes full of hope.

"Uh, sure, that would be great," I replied, releasing myself from Marshall's sturdy grip. "You coming, too, Marshall?" I asked.

He looked from me to Bubba and back to me, and hesitated before he finally said, "Uh, sure. What the hey?" a devious smile manifested on his lips as Bubba grunted with frustration. There was a glint in his eyes as he took my arm and we headed to the entrance hall, preparing for the arrival of Flame Prince.


	2. Raising the Temperature, and the Stakes

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

Chapter 2- Marshall Lee's Point of View

Sometimes I just want to scream. _Fiona…_I love her. She's the hottest heroine I've ever seen, and believe me, I've seen my fair share of them. She was as algebraic on the inside as on the outside; she was helping people wherever she went. My only obstacles: Cake and Bubba. Cake was overprotective when it came to this kind of stuff, and Bubba feels the same way about Fi as I do.

Which is why I went down with them to meet the Flame Prince; I completely sabotaged Bubba's chance to be alone with Fi, and I felt great. Sometimes evil isn't all that bad.

We reached the entrance hall to find almost everything gone. I mean everything flammable, which was all the candy rugs and furniture, were either moved out or pushed against the walls. The ceiling décor was strung so far above the ground you could barely see it. Fire blankets in little boxes were everywhere in case of an emergency, and only a select few candy people were standing in the hall; the rest were outside peering in from the windows.

"Whoa," I heard Fi whisper, in awe of the changes made to the room. We watched, still arm and arm, as Bubba practically bounced from person to person, having a quick word with them, then bounding to the next. He had just made his way back to us when the giant candy doors slowly opened, and loud music started playing.

Trumpets proclaiming tales of conquest and bravery, drums commanding the respect and obedience of a leader; flutes and violins singing songs of love and lost, the grief of war fresh in their tones. Flags with embroidered flames and symbols from the Fire Kingdom.

Behind the parade marched in the Flame Queen, a tall, muscular woman who stood twice my size, easy. Her deep red eyes were merciless and showed no compassion. Her fiery orange hair was pulled back out of her sculpted face and behind a beautiful metal crown covered in jewels. She wore a silky yellow dress that stretched to the ground, the sleeves reaching her wrists. Her chin was held high, as if on a mission.

Then came in the the Flame Prince, a boy about Fiona's height (actually, he was an inch taller). His eyes were orange and kind, and he was dressed in red robes with an orange gem belt at his waist. A dark red gem the shape of a diamond showed on his forehead, which was a soft yellow along with the rest of his face and body. He was more like a person than a living flame like his dad; only his (literally) fiery red hair was a flame. When he walked in he looked all around the room, then his eyes landed on Fiona. He stopped in his tracks, and continued to stare at her until Bubba cleared his throat, snapping the Prince back to reality.

"Welcome, Flame Queen and Flame Prince. We are honored to have you visit us on such short notice, and I am grateful that you, Flame Queen, will be doing business with me," Prince Gumball bowed, then turned to Flame Prince, "You can hang with Fiona and Marshall, if you want," he offered, gesturing to me and Fi.

"That would be great," Flame Prince replied, smiling at Fi. His voice was deeper than I expected, which set off an alarm in my head that he didn't have just some puppy love crush.

"Flame Queen, if I may show you to your quarters?" Peppermint Maid offered, and the Flame Queen nodded. They ambled out, leaving the hall in silence.

"Hey, Gumball, can I talk to you?" I asked him, shooting him a look that explained everything. He nodded, and we walked away, just out of earshot, leaving Fi and Flame Prince alone.

Instead of talking, we just watched them, and they didn't seem to notice or care. FP said something, which made Fi blush and smile.

Then he took a lock of her hair in his hands and studied it, which just made her blush even more. Flame Prince said something and she became sad, but replied. It took all I could not to go over there and cheer her up, but then she pointed to the gem on his forehead and said something. He smiled and nodded his head. Then she reached into her pack and pulled out her ruby sword, demonstrating some moves then saying something else, which sent them into laughter; the whole time Fi was practically beaming.

Bubba and I looked at each other, the same thoughts in our minds: any chance we'd had with the human was screwed.


	3. Fiona and Flame Prince

**A/N: My thanks to my first reviewer, xxCamillaLovesYuhxx! So glad you like the story so far. Okay, so I kinda already wrote the story before I posted it up here, so I can't make any major changes to the plot, but you can give me ideas for another story! :)**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or its characters. Pendleton Ward does, though!**

Chapter 3- Fiona's Point of View

Marshall and Bubba walked away, but I knew they would be watching me and FP. I decided to not pay attention to their shenanigans; I was sick and tired of them trying to control my love life, even though up until now they were my only options.

Flame Prince was hot (no pun intended). His eyes looked into mine, which me made flush. It was like he could see everything.

"Hi. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you with the staring, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are," his voice was soft and deep, which made my skin tingle. I know my cheeks were bright red by now, but I still smiled, liking FP more and more.

He suddenly took a lock of my hair, twirling it around his fingers and studying it. "I've never seen such golden hair. Humans have beautiful hair. Do you remember your human parents?" he asked, looking down into my eyes again.

My cheeks had probably drained the blood from the rest of my body they were so red, but I let him see my eyes, full of sadness and mystery from the question. "I don't remember them. Even Cake, my talking cat sister, doesn't remember them. Her parents found me in the forest, abandoned, one day."

His eyes filled with sympathy, and we stood there in silence. I was ready to change the subject, so I pointed to the gem on his forehead.

"Your gem is beautiful. Were you born with it?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Wanna see my gem?" I asked, smiling. He raised his eyebrow (which was a thin line of orange fire) but nodded. I stepped back and drew my ruby sword from my backpack-yes, my backpack is bigger on the inside, but that's another story. It glinted in the sun as I demonstrated some parrying techniques, waving it this way and that. FP's eyes grew wide as he smiled a toothy grin, the type of smile a little boy gives when he sees his first magic trick.

"That sword is awesome. Your gem would totally win in a fight against my gem," FP joked. I laughed, then FP started laughing, too.

We stopped laughing in time to see Marshall and Gumball walking over to us. I put my sword away, remembering how much Marshall wanted to suck the red from it (how does it look savory?).

"So…" Gumball started awkwardly, "you two seem to be getting along quite swimmingly, huh?" He smiled a fake smile and looked around. My jaw dropped at what he had just said. He looked at me and my open mouth for a few minutes, then the smile disappeared. "Oh, my glob, Flame Prince, I didn't mean to say that. I wasn't thinking, I am so sorry," Gumball was breathing hard, but FP was just laughing.

"Don't sweat it, Prince Gumball, I hear those all the time," FP replied, and I laughed. Gumball wasn't relieved by FP's joke, though, but he stopped breathing so loudly. FP looked outside, which was violet with streaks of pink, then at us. "I'm afraid the sun has set. Good night, Marshall. Good night, Fiona, and may you remain glorious as ever," FP said, making me blush.

"Come, Flame Prince. Let me show you to your room," Gumball said, and they left, but not before Gumball could throw another weird glance at Marshall. When the two were out of earshot, I turned to Marshall, frustrated.

"That's the second time today he's looked at you like that. Marshall, you and Gumball can't control my love life anymore," I protested, looking up to stare into his eyes.

Marshall smiled, and my anger disappeared. "Fiona, you're gonna get wrinkles worrying about me and Bubba," he took my hand. "How about we go for a ride after this?" he asked, looking down to look into my eyes. I couldn't say no to those dark eyes, nearly black. Marshall once told me every time he had seen something he would never forget, his eyes became a shade darker, and that was why they were nearly black. At first I didn't believe him, but after we had been through so much together, his eyes had gotten darker. Right now I was ready to believe his story, and I gave a small nod. He smiled, and his fingers brushed my cheek. I blushed, and wondered if I would ever stop blushing when Gumball sauntered through the door, stopping when he saw me and Marshall. The vampire quickly moved his hand and stepped away, clearing his throat.

"So…" I started awkwardly, "what kind of business are you discussing with Flame Queen?" I asked. Gumball cocked an eyebrow at me, knowing I only asked him that to break the silence.

"Well, Flame Queen wants to throw a ball for Flame Prince's eighteenth birthday, and he wanted to throw it here," Gumball explained, gesturing to the giant entrance hall we were standing in. It was big enough to be a ballroom, now that I think about it. But I almost choked on my saliva when he had said "eighteenth".

"He's turning eighteen?" I asked, surprised at his age. I thought he was at least twenty, but instead he was my age. "When is the ball?" I asked.

"It's in two weeks, more or less. The Queen and I will be making arrangements and plans," Gumball explained, then pursed his lips, thinking. He gasped and looked up, his eyes widening. "I have to talk to her right now! She's waiting for me. Oh, glob, I'm gonna get it if I'm late. Uh, bye, guys," and with that Gumball ran out of the room and down the hall. When he was gone Marshall turned to me, a devious smile on his face.

"How about that ride?"


	4. Choose, Fiona

**A/N: So, hi. This chapter is going to be a doozy, even I held my breath. Just, brace yourself.**

**Disclaimer: Is Pendleton Ward a lady? A nerd maybe, but definitely male. I do not own Adventure Time! (Wish I did.)**

Chapter 4-Fiona's Point of View

Marshall morphed into a demon, I climbed on his back, and we were off. We flew over the Ice Kingdom, Library Kingdom, and the Breakfast Kingdom, finally landing on a giant tree nestled into a cliff. The branches were huge, some being thicker than demon-Marshall; he landed on one of the thick branches, shielded by trees but giving off a great view of the sky.

A few minutes after we sat down, Marshall suddenly scooted really close to me so our legs were brushing against each other. I turned my head to find him staring at me, but instead of turning away he looked deep into my eyes.

"What're you doin'?" I muttered, smiling.

"Looking at a beautiful girl. Is that a crime?" he asked, grinning back.

"No, I suppose it isn't," I murmured, looking away. Marshall's hand then cupped the side of my face, making me look into his eyes, and his smile faded.

"I've been alive for a very long time, and never have I seen a more beautiful girl than you, Fiona. Inside and out. It's why I…" he stopped midsentence and started leaning in, slowly closing his eyes. I freaked; what was I supposed to do? I gulped silently and closed my eyes, leaning in as well.

Then I stopped and asked, "It's why you what?"

Marshall froze, dumbstruck. He opened his eyes and sat there for a long time, just looking at me. "It's why I-"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Cake's voice scared the math out of me and Marshall, and I must admit I screamed. By the time Cake -and Prince Gumball- stepped onto the branch of the tree, the two of us were ten feet apart. Gumball's mouth was opening and closing repeatedly, like a fish out of water.

Cake was practically steaming as she made her way to me, looking at me and checking for glob-knows-what. "I'm fine," I concluded, and she believed me. Then she stomped to Marshall.

"What did you do to my baby? She better not become one of you, y'all are just creepy and pale, and-" Cake went on ranting for five minutes, then thankfully stopped to catch her breath.

"Please, Cake, you know I wouldn't do anything to Fiona that I would regret, and she doesn't look pale to you, does she? Honestly, she is seventeen, and next year she becomes a woman, meaning she is no longer your 'baby'. If I was to take her to my house, then snuggle on the couch to watch a movie, then head upstairs-" he glanced at Gumball, who was as red as the fire on Flame Queen's head, "-I could do so, because Fiona would be old enough to make her own decisions," he finished, looking right at Cake. I was biting my lip, knowing he would regret his speech but loving him for trying to speak up.

"Why, I ought to-you know what? You're right, Fiona can make her own decisions. So, Fiona-" she turned to me, "What's your decision?"

I felt like I had been hit in the gut. Cake's question ran through my mind, playing over and over. "I, uh, I choose…" My heart was pounding so loud I wondered if anyone else could hear it. Gumball was biting his tongue, his eyes filled with anxiety. Marshall's eyes were emotionless, but I knew he felt like Gumball on the inside. I looked at Cake to find confusion in her eyes. Confusion? She looked scared, anxious to learn who I really loved.

_Silence will fall when the question is asked._

No, this time it's the who-do-you-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-your-life-with question, and I hated it. Direct _Marshall _or _Gumball or whomever_. No more avoiding it, no more distractions to keep me from answering.

I would've immediately screamed, "Marshall!", but I had just met Flame Prince, and I still didn't know how I felt about him.

So instead of explaining my new predicament to them, I pulled out my sword and jumped off the branch; I was flying through the air, then I jabbed my sword into the trunk of the tree, abruptly stopping my free fall as I swung and was thrown into a hole. I landed on my back and groaned, then became silent. I quietly stood up and walked around-yes, the tree hole was that big. The hole became a small cave in the side of the cliff, but as I kept walking an orange glow appeared from a distance. Could it be? I kept walking to find Flame Prince himself meditating in the cave.

"Uh, hi," I said meakly, but as he heard me his eyes opened abruptly and he jumped to his feet.

"Hi, Fiona. Didn't think I'd see you here," he said, chuckling. I put away my sword and we sat down across from each other.

He studied my face for a long time, looking into my eyes before he said, "There's something wrong, isn't there? I can sense it in your aura."

I opened my mouth, ready to explain. "Well, Marshall tried to kiss me then Cake showed up and yelled at him, with Prince Gumball there the whole time. Then Marshall went off about my decisions and upstairs, and Cake asked me to choose. She asked the question," I muttered, looking down.

FP thought about what I said and took my hands in his; Flame Prince's orange hands were warm, so warm they almost melted my troubles. "Did you answer her question?"

"No, I couldn't do it," I replied, sighing.

He lifted my head with his fingertips and looked directly into my eyes, which were bright and soft, kind and wise. "What's your answer?" he leaned close to me and whispered.

I drew in my breath, prepared to tell him; I felt like I could tell Flame Prince anything. "I've only just met you, but…" I murmured, stopping mid-sentence.

Our foreheads were touching when he asked in a faint voice, "But what?"

I can't run from this question any longer.

"But, I think it's you," I whispered, and our lips locked in a warm rush.

**A/N: Eek! I know, right? Okay, Fiolee or Fiona-and-Gumball fans, please don't stop reading. Take into consideration that there may be a plot twist later. ****_Spoilers._**** :)**


	5. Rise and Shine! Time to Fight Monsters!

**A/N: Thank you to all my followers and people who clicked on the 'favorites' button. Almost two hundred views! The feeling of support is amazing! Well, enough of me, presenting-after the disclaimer-chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I own your soul.**

Chapter 5-Fiona's Point of View

Light flooded in from the window of my bedroom, waking me from my dream. I groaned and rolled out of bed, trudging to the open window. I was dressed in a blue tee-shirt and my underwear, my usual sleeping attire. Our Treehouse faced the Candy Kingdom so we always knew when Ice Queen was causing mischief, but she had been calm lately.

"You awake, Fi?" Cake's voice came from downstairs. I heard the sizzle of bacon pancakes and licked my lips.

"Yeah!" I called down, slipped on some socks, and ran to the kitchen downstairs to find Cake and Marshall sitting at the table. Remembering last night, I covered my face with my hand.

"Good morning, Fiona," Marshall chirped. I lowered my hand to find him smiling, biting his tongue to stifle a laugh. I looked down at what I was wearing: a blue tee-shirt that way too big and pink underwear. I shrieked and ran upstairs, hearing Marshall's laughing as I bounded up the steps.

My cheeks were as red as roses as I tip-toed down the steps, this time properly dressed with my bunny hat on my head, my long hair tucked inside. "What. The. Math. Were. You. Doing. Here. So. Early?" I asked, my eyes throwing daggers at Marshall. He looked taken aback and innocent, but I wasn't about to fall for that crap; my feelings were out of whack and I could still taste Flame Prince. Mmmm…

"Early? You forgot, I don't sleep. But I could see why you forgot, you're brain is probably still warm from getting so close to Prince Fireballs," Marshall explained, cracking up. My eyes filled with terror and my mouth gaped.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. My fists clenched and unclenched and my knees wobbled, so I plopped down on the bottom step of the stairs.

Cake cleared her throat, as if on cue. "I'm going to go see Lord Monochromicorn. You two…have fun. Work things out, or whatever," Cake said, smiling. As she left I could swear she winked at Marshall.

"What the Nightosphere, Fiona? You can't explain your feelings to me but suddenly this guy you've just met can hold all your secrets?" he looked genuinely hurt, which almost brought me to tears.

He stood up and held out his arms, as if he had read my mind. I ran into them, crying on that familiar shoulder. It was more like a silent weeping, but it was over as soon as it had started. We were then just standing there, my arms wrapped around Marshall as he stroked the extra hair poking from my hat, his head resting on the top of mine. When we let go of each other, Marshall looked down at me.

"Um, I'm sorry about last night. Not only did I try to kiss you at a really bad time, I can't believe I was stupid enough to speak up to Cake. Or to think that you'd ever go out with me now that Mr. Hotshot put his name on you," Marshall said, and I laughed at his joke.

"Marshall, don't ever think that I won't go out with you. That kiss with Flame Prince was a mistake; I mean, I hadn't even known him for a day! But I was a hot mess, and I really needed someone, and I really didn't want to fall in your arms with Cake and Gumball watching. Truth is, I don't know who I want to spend my life with yet. But I've narrowed it down to two people," I explained, smiling. Marshall looked at me and grinned a big, goofy grin.

His smile faded as he stepped forward and held my face with his hands, tracing my cheekbones with his thumbs. We both leaned in, eyes closed, lips parting. Our faces were inches away from each others' when the phone rang, scaring the living daylights out of us both. I stumbled over to the table and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. There was heavy breathing on the other line.

"Fiona! You've got to help me, I can't believe this is happening. It's a matter of life and death. Candy Kingdom, quick!" Prince Gumball shouted and hung up. I dropped the phone and grabbed my backpack.

"Marshall! Candy Kingdom!" I shouted, and he understood. We ran out of the Treehouse and he leaped into the air, morphing into a demon as soon as I jumped on his back. We made it to the Candy Kingdom in record time.

As I looked around, all I could see was fire and smoke, and all I could hear were frightened voices and the roar of a beast from afar. We flew to the castle to see Gumball waving at us. Marshall landed and I leapt off, dashing to Gumball.

"What's wrong?" I shouted over the chaos. Marshall jogged over and pulled us inside, where the smoke was thin and the air breathable.

"Oh, Fiona. It's terrible; an ancient fire beast was accidentally summoned and is destroying the city. Flame Prince and Flame Queen are battling it, but we need you to destroy it for good," Gumball explained in a hurry.

"Wait, Flame Prince and Flame Queen are risking their lives battling this thing?" I asked.

"Yes, now let Flambo spit on you so you can fight," Gumball finished, and Flambo came out from behind a chair.

"Hey, Fiona! Haven't seen you in ages, girly!" Flambo exclaimed, and started chanting the fire-proof spell, concluding it with a glob of spit on my forehead, which made me blue.

"Thanks, Flambo," I said, and ran out of the kingdom into the flames.


	6. Battling the Beast

Chapter 6- Fiona's Point of View

The fire was treacherous, but I finally made it to Chocolate Square, where Flame Queen and Prince were fighting the Fire Beast. It was triple my size and was made completely of fire; even its foot-long talons were ablaze.

I pulled out my sword and a water bottle. If I could get close enough…I could put it out. I charged, yelling as I stabbed the beast in the thigh, making it scream in agony. It looked at me with surprise, then pure hatred. With the time it was looking at me, I was able to slash open its stomach, spilling out its fiery guts. It snarled and swung its arm, taking me by surprise. The hit caused me to fly across the square, landing on my back.

"Fiona!" I could hear FP's voice. When I opened my eyes he was inches from my face.

"I'm fine," I said, springing to my feet and charging at the beast again. I felt like running into the beast so it could put me out of my misery, but I fought on, getting close enough to rip open the water bottle and let him smoke. After a few minutes he was finally nothing but a pile of ashes. Instantly, the fire disappeared with it. I looked down to find myself covered in blood and soot. Realizing it was my blood, I wobbled. Gumball and Marshall ran over, cheering. Their smiles faded when they saw me, though.

"Fi, are you okay?" Marshall asked, and Gumball looked at Marshall like he was an idiot, making me smile.

"I'm fine," I muttered, and suddenly the world went black.


	7. Marshall Lee and Fiona

**A/N: My gratitude to ARTGirl99! Thank you; I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Adventure Time! :)**

Chapter 7- Fiona's Point of View

Groaning, I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to Gumball's infirmary. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and groggily sat up to find Cake sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Cake?" I muttered and she turned to me, smiling. She rubbed my head and gently hugged me.

"Hey baby, how you doin'?" she asked softly.

"Tired, but other than that, fine," I replied, yawning. I pulled back the sheets and stood up, looking around.

We were in a private room; all that was in it was the bed, a chair, a closet, bathroom, and a table where my backpack and hat laid. I stretched, my stiff bones making a loud popping sound.

"What happened? I mean, I remember defeating the beast with Flame Prince and King, then Marshall and Gumball came over, and then black. Did I pass out or something?" I asked, walking over to the table and touching my hat, which had been washed.

"Gumball said you had suffered a blow to the side, causing internal bleeding along with an external wound. He was able to clear everything up because of where the blood was, but he said you're lucky you weren't paralyzed," Cake explained, sniffing.

I looked down to find myself dressed in nothing but a thin paper gown. "Ummm…" I began.

Cake glanced at me, then nodded. "Let me get you a pair of clothes," she said, then sauntered to the closet, pulling out my shirt and skirt, socks and shoes, and all that other stuff.

I went into the bathroom and changed, and when I came out I felt awesome. I shut the door behind me and turned to find Marshall's face inches from mine. He grinned and I grinned back, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his hair, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, and we stood there for a long tim, silent. Finally Marshall broke the silence.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered, his voice breaking. I let go of Marshall, but he still had his arms around me. "You were asleep for seven days," he muttered, gazing into my eyes. I gazed back into his, then closed my eyes and looked away.

"Déjà vu, right Marshall? We're gonna be inches away from each other and something's going to distract us, like always," I said, looking back at him. He smiled.

"This time nothing's going to happen. I promise," he assured me. I smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling, sending his lips onto mine. Marshall was frozen in shock, but then tightened his arms and tilted his head. I wrapped an arm around his neck and put all of my emotions into the kiss, everything I felt about him flowed into that one kiss. It seemed like ages until finally Marshall pulled back, heavily breathing. I bit my lip, trying not to pant. Then we both started laughing, my forhead on his chest.

"So…you've had that balled up inside you for all those years?" Marshall asked, running his fingers though his hair.

"Yeah, and I could do it again," I replied, smiling. I sat on the bed and sighed, and Marshall sauntered to the door.

"Are we, like, a thing now?" he asked, turning on his heel and grinning at me.

"We just made out. I think that makes us a thing," I said, smiling back. He laughed, bit his tongue, and ran out of the room, leaving me sitting by myself.

**A/N: Oh my glob! This chapter kept me up all night, and I really hope I don't regret going with it. But make no mimstake, fans of Fiona and Gumball and Fiona and Flame Prince, I still haven't made up my mind who she really loves!**


	8. Our First Date

**A/N: OK, Goth-Girl-Surana, you are awesome!(By the way guys, be sure to check out her story.) Thanks for pointing out that it should be Flame Queen. That was my fault, so I'm gonna go edit that. And fionna 3, here is your chapter. Yeah, like I said, things could happen that could change Fiona's mind. (I mean, I thought Harry would end up with Hermoine. ****_Spoilers!_**** Did I spell her name right? I guess I did. Oh well!) Yeah, this chapter...**

Chapter 8- Fiona's Point of view

I slowly put on my white bunny hat, pondering our kiss. He could kiss much better than Flame Prince, but I wouldn't tell him that.

I slapped my forehead with my palm. _That stupid vampire is probably telling everyone that we're boyfriend and grilfriend, and Gumball is the first person he's going to tell, _I thought, and groaned. Slinging on my backpack, I hurried out of the room, hoping I would reach Gumball before Marshall did. Finally after eons of walking around, I finally saw Gumball standing at the end of a hall, leaning against the wall.

"Gumball! Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, noticing Gumball's droopy mood when I jogged up to him. He glanced at me and sighed, his face giving everything away.

"He said, and I quote: she had me begging for mercy on that hospital bed, and I had to turn into a demon to get her to roll off. So now we're totally a thing, and IN YOUR FACE, Gumbutt," Gumball muttered, looking down. My nose twitched in fury, and I swore there was smoke coming from my ears.

"He told you we went to teir fifteen in my hospital room? I'm gonna kill that vampire! Ugh! That's not what happened Gumball, you don't have to be so pale, all we did was make out," I explained after ranting, and I made sure to emphasize killing Marshall so that red sucker could hear me from any room in the hospital, even though he was probably on his way to the Treehouse so he could tell Cake, and I didn't even want to think about Flame Prince.

Gumball sighed in relief. "So are you guys a thing?" he asked. I nodded, blushing and looking at the ground.

"And I need to find him before he tells Cake we went to tier fifteen on my hospital bed. See ya later, Gumball," I said, waving and running out of the Candy Kingdom.

I decided to take the shrtocut to the Treehouse, which meant I had to run through the Sunless Forest. As I was walking down the path, I heard a branch rustle above me, so I pulled out my sword and stepped back.

"Gotcha!" Marshall shouted as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, spinning me until I faced him. I was two inches away from decapitating him, but I dropped my sword so I wouldn't get any ideas.

"Marshall, what did you tell Gumball?" I asked, tilting my head and placing my hands on his shoulders. He smiled, letting his fangs show.

"I told him we went to tier fifteen," he muttered, looking at me with his inocent vampire face, which was adorable.

I leaned forward until our foreheads were touching. "Did we go to tier fifteen, Marshall?" I asked, looking at him with my adorable human eyes. He sighed.

"No, but I did tell him the truth about us being a thing, right?" he asked.

"Yes, you did. Did you tell Cake?" I asked. He slowly shook his head.

"I was waiting for you, like a responsible boyfriend would," he said, and he started tracing my backpack with his fingers. I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Well, thank you, responsible vampire boyfriend. You wanna tell her now?" I asked, and he once again slowly shook his head.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" I asked, and I knew the second I asked I would regret it.

"This," Marshall said, wiggling his eyebrows as he lifted me bridal style and flew through the woods, careful to avoid the branches. The path he was flying down led to his house in the cave, and he kicked open the door, gently setting me on the couch before closing it.

"Marshall, what are you doing?" I asked, which made him grin a big, toothy grin.

"Our first date," he answered, popping a disc into his DVD player, then he snapped his fingers and the room was dark. He sat back next to me on the couch, and I scooted over, laying my head on his chest.

He stroked my hair through the whole movie, and when it ended he asked, "Fiona, are you awake?"

I groaned but said, "I am now." I turned my head to look up at Marshall, who was gazing back at me.

"You wanna watch another movie?" he asked. I nodded and sat up, allowing him to pop in another disc. He grabbed a blanket out of a basket and threw it at me, but I caught it.

"The Horrible Tales of the Sunless Grove," Marshall said, reading the title of the movie. When he plopped on the blood red sofa I scooted really close, because I was not a fan of scary movies. But Marshall seemed to like it as he pulled the blanket over both of us and wrapped his arms around me.

"Marshall, you know I don't like horror movies," I said, and he laughed.

"Exactly the reason why I picked this one out," he replied. Then the movie started with an introductory murder, the kind of thing you'd expect. The whole time I had my head covered with the blanket, while Marshall looked like he was having a blast.

When it was over, Marshall jumped to his feet and stared at me, his fangs glinting in the dim light of the TV credits.

"That was a pretty awesome first date, Marshall," I said, standing up and moving to him. He chuckled.

"It's not over yet. Remember that night on the tree…" Marshall said, and I groaned.

"Upstairs!" Marshall chimed, attempting to grab me. I held out my arms and shook my head.

"Marshall, no way! We've only been dating for one day, and I haven't even told Cake yet. I need to go back to the Candy Kingdom and talk to Flame Prince. He still thinks I like him after we-" I cut off, but I knew it was too late. I had to tell Marshall.

"After you what, kissed? I know, Fiona, I was there; I was invisible. But fine, go anyway, but we will go upstairs one day, right?" he asked hopefully. I smiled, tongue between teeth.

"One day, Marshall. One day," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek before sprinting out of the cave and towards the Candy Kingdom.


	9. Talking it Out

**A/N: Alrighty, everyone, here's an extra chapter! My special treat for all of my supporters. So, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9- Flame Prince's Point of View

I was sitting on the stairs in front of Prince Gumball's castle, thinking about Fiona, when the very girl came running through the gates of the kingdom, waving to me. I waved back, a grin erupting from my face. When she reached me she sat down on the stairs next to me.

"Hey," I muttered. She looked at me and smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Fiona closed her eyes and sighed, her smile fading.

"Look, Flame Prince, I really don't know how to tell you this but, that night in the cave, when you and me, you know, kissed, that was a…mistake," she murmured, regret in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, already knowing the answer. But I wanted to hear her say it, say she kissed me then left for vampire boy. Fiona stared at me for a long time, her eyes boring into mine, searching for a way to say it. After a minute a look of realization came over her face, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You already know why. You just want to hear me say it," she said. I nodded. "Well fine; I kissed you and made you believe I loved you, then I make out with Marshall and we start dating. Happy?" she asked, looking down.

I shook my head. "No, Fiona, I'm not happy. I loved you, loved you so much, then you leave me-" I began.

"We had only know each other for a day! And the only reason I kissed you was because I was a hot mess after dealing with Marshall, Cake, and Prince Gumball!" she exclaimed, shaking her head and standing up. "I'm sorry Flame Prince, I thought by talking to you I could make things better. Obviously I was wrong, and I'm sorry that I wasn't the one for you, but you will find a girl who loves you. That girl just won't be me," and with that she turned and sauntered off, her head hanging.

I thought about running after her, but decided to let her feel guilty. My dad and I left for home tomorrow, anyway, not to come back for another week for my birthday party_. I suppose I had to find a girlfriend by then, _I thought as I trudged up the stairs to my room.


	10. Telling Cake

**A/N: Band Concert tonight (Yay). *Sigh* I feel really out of it. Writer's block, I guess. Hope you guys never get it. Writer's block sucks. :(**

**Diclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say (I don't own Adventure Time).**

Chapter 10-Fiona's Point of View

I ran through the gates of the Candy Kingdom, holding back tears and choking on my guilt. How could I be such a monster? I really hope Flame Prince can find a girlfriend.

I sighed as I reached the front door of the Treehouse. As I reached for the knob a familiar dark figure flew by out of the corner of my eye. I turned and was hugged by Marshall, who had once again come out of nowhere. I laughed and hugged him back, happy again._ Oh, the magic of boyfriends…_

"How's my little adventurer?" Marshall asked, planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled as his nose brushed mine and he leaned down to look at me. His eyebrows furrowed as if he could tell something was wrong, and he pursed his lips, the question apparent in his eyes.

"OK, I broke Flame Prince's heart in an attempt to mend it and now I feel really bad because I don't think he will be able to find a date before his own birthday party," I answered.

"Hmmm… so what I'm hearing is that you're a heartbreaker?" Marshall joked, pretending to eye me suspiciously. I laughed, and the door opened behind me. I turned to see none other than Cake the Cat glaring at me and Marshall, a knowing look in her eyes. I groaned, knowing she knew.

"Hey, baby. Why don't you and Marshall come inside? I've got hot chocolate!" Cake exclaimed, and I licked my lips. Then, a cold wind rushed in from the east, setting the mood of a cold night for hot chocolate. We hurried inside and trotted to the living room to find three mugs of hot chocolate, still steaming, on the table.

"Thanks, Cake! You're the best!" I said, grinning as I picked up the blue mug and sat next to Marshall on the familiar red couch.

Cake sat on the other end of it (she was always squeamish around Marshall) and eyed us suspiciously. _Oh, I can't stand it when she looks at me like that. I have to tell her_, I thought. I glanced at Marshall and sighed, looking back at Cake. Her eyes locked on mine and wouldn't let go. I opened my mouth to speak, but Marshall wrapped his arm around my shoulders and spoke first.

"Fi and I have dated for a few days. We didn't tell you first thing because we wanted to see where the relationship would go, but now I feel pretty safe saying we're a good duo," Marshall spoke with confidence, but kindness. I really couldn't have said it better myself, and I liked how he made up the part about not knowing where the relationship would go.

I looked up at him and smiled, and he responded by leaning over and kissing me full on the lips.

This wasn't like his ordinary kisses; this was thoughtful and passionate. He leaned in enough so that our noses and foreheads were touching, but it was over as soon as it had begun.

When he pulled away I blushed a little, now self-conscious that Cake had seen us kiss. But when I sneaked a small glance she was smiling, a minuscule tear rolling down her dimpled cheek; the tear then got buried somewhere in all that fur, which made me smile.

"Well I'm glad you waited to tell me, and Marshall, can I talk to you for a second?" Cake asked, beckoning to the door. Marshall quickly nodded and the two sauntered out the door, disappearing for the next five minutes.

While they were gone I went over the ordeal in my head again. After reviewing it a few times, I was finally able to convince myself that Cake wasn't going to pull her fur out over us-for now. _Hahaha..._

"Fiona, baby, Marshall wants to say good-bye to you in private!" Cake called from the door, her voice snapping me back into reality. I shot from the couch and practically leaped to the door, stopping in front of Cake.

She opened the door and I peered out into the darkness to see Marshall standing outside, smiling. I stepped out and closed the door behind me before smiling back.

"So, how'd the talk go?" I asked anxiously. His smile grew bigger as I finished my question, and the vampire then wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in his dark clothes. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his familiar, calming scent.

"She is taking this a lot better than I expected, and she said I could take you to Flame Prince's Birthday Ball," he answered, his voice muffled; he had his nose in my hair again- wait, how did he take off my hat without me noticing?

"She seemed really happy, but really nervous. She warned she would skin me alive if I didn't take care of you. And, what was strange is that she said it was a good thing I would be there to protect you from things you can't fight alone," he concluded, letting me go enough so that he could look down into my face. I looked back with the happiest expression I could muster.

"That's algebraic, Marshall. I can't wait for the ball now. A week from today, right?" I asked, and he nodded. "Great! Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, and we kissed each other good night.


	11. Me, BMO, and the Candle

**A/N: Oh, Goth-Girl-Surana, you crack me up girl! I am dedicating this chapter to you, and especially you. My band concert went awesome, just in case anyone really cared. Enjoy the chapter! (And don't worry, gunner5boyd, the conflict has just begun.)**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or its characters.**

Chapter 11-Fiona's Point of View

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain. All I could see was black, and when I tried to sit up I was restrained. I started panicking, thinking I'd been kidnapped and the perpetrators had done something to Cake. Yet when my arms and legs went into hypermode, the blanket fell from my body and onto the floor.

Slowly, my breathing steadied, and then I felt stupid. And cold. I looked down to find myself stripped down to nothing but underwear, socks, and a bra. Quickly I jumped from the bed and looked around, making sure Marshall wasn't spying on me. (Wouldn't be the first time.) But nobody was there; just me, BMO, and a candle that burned silently on the table. BMO was asleep, and I really didn't feel like going back upstairs to dress, so I slumped onto the couch and picked up a magazine, only to fall back asleep listening to the _pitter, patter_ of the rain.

* * *

"Fiona? Fiona, wake up. Are you asleep?" I could hear a voice ask, their warm breath on my face. I groaned in response, keeping my eyes shut. My cheeks were warm, like heat from gentle hands. Marshall Lee!

"Hey," I muttered, leaning towards him. My head rested on his shoulder, and after a few minutes he started chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" I asked, finally opening my eyes. My head was pointed at an angle so I was looking down at my body, which was covered in a blanket. A hand was running up and down my arm, but instead of pale, the hand and the arm was a soft yellow. I raised my eyebrows, then it hit me.

"Flame Prince?" I asked, dread in my voice. I looked up to see his face, his big orange eyes staring into mine, a big smile on. My mouth hung open for a long time, taking in the fact that I was in my undergarments and Flame Prince had me in his arms. "Uhmm..." I couldn't move.

Okay, truth be told, it wasn't all that bad. Not only was Flame Prince warm, but he just... didn't feel like Marshall. Flame Prince was more open, I guess. He didn't say anything, but you could tell in the way he acted.

"I came in through the candle, in case you're wondering. When I transported, you were asleep on the couch and...shivering," he explained. "You were actually really cold, so I covered you with the blanket and warmed you with my body heat. I'm sorry I might have made you uncomfortable."

I laughed. "No, the fact that you've seen me in less clothes than my boyfriend has doesn't make me uncomfortable at all. What would lead you to believe such a thing?" I asked sarcastically, sitting up, the blanket falling. He took a quick glance away from my face. All I could do was blush and run up the stairs, feeling Flame Prince's eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

I had just pulled on a shirt when Flame Prince knocked on the door. I ignored him and slowly put on my bunny hat. He was persistent, though.

"Fiona, I know you're in there. Please, I want to talk to you," he called through the door. He sounded genuine, so I sighed and opened the door. I stood under the doorframe, my arms crossed.

"What's there to talk about, Flame Prince?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He looked at the ceiling and puffed out his cheeks, slowly blowly out the air. His warm hands gently held my shoulders. _Everything about him was so gentle and quiet..._ wait, what?

"Fiona, I'm sorry, but in my defense you were almost naked and shivering. You would've gotten hypothermia without me. However, I think you should apologize, too. You kissed me and told me I was the one. Then you run off with Marshall. How do you think that makes me feel? How would you feel? What would you do? I sank back into the shadows, but I never stopped thinking about you," he concluded, pulling me into a hug. I didn't hug him back, but I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing.

"You're right," I abruptly said. A few moments of silence passed.

"What?" he asked, wanting-yet again-to hear me say it. I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten, pulling away from him.

"Jeez, Flame Prince. I'm sorry, okay? How many times can I say it before you forgive me?" I asked, rubbing my face.

"You can't say it enough, Fiona," he replied, pushing past me and walking to the window. I turned and walked up behind him. I knew he was right, I was such a jerk and I was so sorry. But I couldn't reverse things with Marshall.

Could I?

**A/N: Hmmm...This actually surprised me (my subconscious does the writing). What will we-I mean I- type next?**


	12. I Saw Everything

**A/N: This is like a mini-chapter, just to clarify. And baconpamamancayk, you rock. Long live the Doctor Who/Adventure Time fans!**

Chapter 12- Marshall's Point of View

_I can't wait to see Fiona,_ I thought as I flew to the Treehouse as fast as I could. I hid a bouquet of flowers behind my back. Suddenly a burst of thunder and lightning erupted from the sky, taking me off guard. I fell twenty feet before I could regain my balance.

The treehouse was in sight. It was a few minutes after dawn. Yet just as I was passing the Sunless Forest, it started pouring rain. _Great, now my hair's going to be ruined,_ I thought, flying as fast as I could to the Treehouse. Once I reached it, I pounded on the door, but it was locked. _Damn, I guess I could knock on the window, _I thought, flying up to Fiona's window.

When I peered in, she was completely concealed in the sheets, but only for a moment, because as soon as thunder struck again, there was a small movement, and a few minutes later she pushed the sheets off the bed. I slicked back my wet hair, but when the sheets came off I was shocked; she was dressed in nothing but a bra, underwear, and socks. _But I'm not complaining, _I thought, smiling mischievously. Fiona looked all over her room, checking for me, I guess. When she finally went downstairs, I flew down to the living room window, the dark sky camouflaging me and my darker clothes.

While Fiona was downstairs, she picked up a magazine and sat on the couch, reading it for about ten minutes before drifting off to sleep. She's so cute when she sleeps. But then she started shivering. _I better go in there, even if I have to break the window,_ I thought, but just as I was about to kick the glass, the flame from the candle on the table became huge, large enough to hold a person. And then _he_ stepped out. Flame Prince? What the heck was he doing in Fiona's candle? Doesn't he know I'm dating her? Well, anyway, he went over to Fiona, picked up the magazine, grabbed a blanket, and covered her. I was steaming by now, especially when he decided to sit with her, resting her head in his laps. He then started running his hand up and down her arm, which caused me to clench my fists.

Suddenly, a question formed in my mind: how long does it take to kill flame people? _Snap out of it, Marshall. You can't use your powers for evil, at least that's what Fiona said, _I thought, digging my fangs into my lip. The taste of blood was fresh on my tongue as I licked my lips and raised my fist, ready to break in again. When again I was distracted-Fiona was waking up, because of Flame Prince whispering something in her ear. She stirred at his voice, then snuggled closer! Even through the window, I could see him smile like he had just slayed a dragon or something, but the tranquility didn't last long. Fiona quickly sat up, causing the blanket to fall again. (_Still not complaining.)_ They were talking, and Flame Prince's eyes averted from Fiona's eyes for only a second, but she still blushed heavily, dashing up the stairs, obviously to get dressed. Flame Prince rubbed his face, slowly following her and trudging up the stairs. I didn't bother follow them this time.

I just threw down the flowers and flew home, soaking wet.

**A/N: Aww, poor Marshall! :( Oh well, he'll get over it. Alright, so from now on I'm actually writing the story (meaning no more copy/paste/submit). This chapter was just a flashback, but from someone else's point of view. I thought it deserved a chapter of its own.**

**Note: If you review, I acknowledge it! (Check previous "A/N"s.)**


	13. I Dreamed a Dream

**A/N: Ok, first off, Goth-Girl-Surana, I feel like such an idiot! (Meaning, I found your stories.) You don't have to reply to my PM, and I'm sorry to waste your time with anything. Um, Lily, fear not, FP will find a good girlfriend! And gunner5boyd, I'm sticking to my promise (see "A/N" from last chapter). This is just an irrelevant (or is it?) chapter dedicated this time, to all the Fiona&Gumball fans. I know I've been mean to you lately by excluding the candy prince, so I thought I'd make it up to you. Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Les Miserables (see title of chapter).**

Chapter 13- Prince Gumball's Point of View

_It's been such a long time since I've seen Fiona, _I thought to myself as I turned off the lamp and climbed into bed. _Maybe tomorrow I could pay her a visit. That would be nice, except Marshall Lee would probably be there._ I sighed, like I'd done many times before ever since Fiona started dating Marshall. What did she see in that guy? Sure he was cunning, sly, and (expressed by peppermint maid) quite handsome. But Marshall wasn't a lover, he was a ruthless vampire that could sometimes be a good companion. His heart yearned for blood, not love.

_But perhaps he had changed, _I thought, contradicting myself. Oh, no. _It_ was joining the conversation. The voice that wouldn't escape, the voice that served as his advisor.

_Go to sleep, _it pleaded. _I want to show you something, and we must further discuss this._

_No, _I thought, silencing the woman for a moment. Although she could always read my thoughts, I had never been able to read her mind.

_But that's a rather silly thought. We share the same mind, half and half. My half is just more powerful, _she stated, and I felt myself smile, although it didn't belong to me.

It belonged to her.

This had started a few months ago; then I was working on a potion that would enable one candy person to perfectly duplicate themself. He tried it on himself, only to have it backfire, or so he thought. He had heard small whispers in the back of his mind, helping him make decisions, small ones, of course, but then the voice grew. She became the _thing_ she is today. He had to share a mind with a woman with some dirty thoughts, as she would sometimes allow him to glimpse into "her half".

_My thoughts aren't nearly as dirty as yours. Those fantasies with Fiona, is that her name? I hear you speak her name at night. It's adorable, _she thought, making Gumball blush deeply. She laughed in his mind. _Go to sleep, Gumball, dream about your adventurer, _she cooed, which caused him to drift off to sleep, only to wake up a moment later.

"Where am I?" Gumball asked, viewing his surroundings. He was sitting on a fluffy cloud that stretched for miles, and there was nothing but a small sofa a few yards away. He stood up shakily, looking down to see he was dressed in nothing but pajama pants. He wrapped his arms around his chest. _I could have sworn I put on a shirt before going to bed, _I thought, making my way to the sofa.

"Gumball?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around to see Fiona staring at me, confusion in her eyes. A simple blue nightgown covered her, stopping at her mid-thigh. It took a lot of self-control to stare at just her face. She was beautiful, her hair flowing like golden silk to her knees.

"Fiona? How did you get here? Hell, how did I get here?" he asked, gesturing to the light pink landscape around them. Fiona looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe we shouldn't ask how, but _why_?" she asked, stepping closer to me. I gulped, but I'd wanted this for so long, so I stepped closer, too. When we were inches apart, her hands rested on my bare shoulders, and she gazed up at me. I looked down into her eyes and wrapped my arms around her.

"Fiona, I need to tell you something," I said, and she shook her head. Her soft hands moved up to my cheeks.

"I know," she whispered, closing her eyes and kissing me. My heart sped up and a shiver ran down my spine. I kissed her back, which sent down another good shiver. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and my hands lowered to her hips. It was perfect, she was perfect, until I realized something.

It's only a dream.

"Ah!" a cry of pain escaped my lips as I fell to the ground on my knees. My head was pounding, like my brain was splitting in two. Fiona kneeled down, trying to help me, but as soon as I touched her she faded away. Instead, another girl appeared in her place, her eyes alert and confused.

She looked just like me, her pink hair flowing to her ankles, dark pink eyes. Her mouth was open like she might say something, but she never said a word. She wore a pink nightgown that flowed to her knees, intricate laces at the hemlines.

Slowly, the pain subsided, and I was able to sit up, leaning on the couch and panting. I watched the girl look at her hands like they were magic, as she rubbed her arms, then reached out a hand and touched my face. As her fingers traced my jaw line, a small smile manifested on her lips.

"Hey," she muttered, a tear rolling down her cheek. I tried to lift a hand, to say something, but my mind slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a small headache. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, but felt warmth on my left side. I turned my head to find her lying there next to me.

The girl from my dream.

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking (not really). This is how I feel sometimes, like I'm sharing a mind with someone. Let's just hope they don't come out anytime soon.**


	14. The New Girl

**A/N: I'm excited about this chapter! I know I stopped writing Fiona's perspective at a cliff-hanger (which was intentional), but when I got the idea of Gumball and his Voice (a Maximum Ride tribute), I couldn't wait. I thought we all deserved a breather. In not so good news, I got my first negative review. *Sigh*. But you know what they say, Keep Calm and Carry On! So that I shall do. Here's the next chapter.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Maximum Ride, or The New Girl. (I'm aware I keep using the name of productions for my chapters, but I think it'll bring in some more viewers. Besides the 1,000+ I already have. You guys rock!)**

Chapter 14-Prince Gumball's Point of View

I stared at the beautiful girl sleeping next to me. I was shocked, but slightly happy. I sat like that for a while, smiling and staring, until she stirred, flipping onto her back and looking at me like this was normal.

"What are you doing up so early? Lie down, it's Saturday. No duties on Saturday," she muttered, pulling down so I was once again lying next to her. Once my head was on the pillow, she layed her head on my shoulder and cast her arm across my bare chest. I felt frozen as I thought how that voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" I demanded, but laughed silently to myself when the words escaped my lips. _Never thought I'd say that, _I thought, and moment later the girl giggled.

"I see you still have a sense of humour. Hmm, I thought that came from my side," she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

"Are you... the girl from my dream? The girl from my mind?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I brushed her bubblegum pink hair out of her face, revealing a smile.

"I'd like to think of myself as the girl of your dream and the girl on your mind, but yes, I finally have a physical form! Isn't that great?" she asked, her eyes shining like achild proclaiming an acheivement and hoping for an acknowledgement. I replied with a smile, not sure I understood.

"Oh, I can explain later. Let's just say our telepathic energy became so extreme I just sort of, popped out. Your little potion didn't turn out perfect like you thought it would, but it still worked in a way! I can still read your mind, because I still have the more powerful half! Well, we both have a full brain, so I guess you could say..." the girl kept babbling for minutes, not unlike what the Prince would do to anyone who had a question (including himself). His hand accidently brushed her cheek, making her stop and blush, another action they shared.

"What should I call you, then?" I asked with a smile. She had a knowing grin, like she had thought about it for a long time. Her palm was open on my chest, and she moved her body closer so she was practically leaning on me. But a part of me liked it.

"You can call me Princess Bubblegum," she said, pressing her lips to mine.

* * *

After a few more hours of sleep, I was ready to get up, and so was _Princess Bubblegum_. It was quite a clever spin off of his own name, and he liked the sound of it on his lips. So, they got out of bed and stretched at the exact same time, freezing when they realized they were doing so. But the moment of shock passed, and they both broke out into laughs.

I sighed, shaking my head as I sauntered to the dresser, pulling out two shirts- one for me and one for Bubblegum, who apparently also goes by Bonnibel, or Bonnie, which I find charming. _It's a beautiful name, _I thought to her. She then wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. Bonnibel wasn't naked; she was wearing the nightgown from the dream. _Along with undergarments_, she reassured him. But the nightgown was thin, and he could tell she was shivering.

"I knew you would like the name. Oh, Gumball, I've waited so long for this," she said as he handed her the tee-shirt. He pulled on his own.

"Do you want me to leave or something while you put it on? I wouldn't want to make you uncomf-" I stopped mid-sentence as Bonnie pulled off her nightgown, leaving her just in her undergarments. I gulped, and couldn't help but looking. She was beautiful. I breathed out as she pulled on her shirt, smiling at me like nothing had happened and her nearly undressing in front of me was perfectly normal.

"Well, it is normal. I've seen you before, multiple times, and I'm perfectly fine with it," she replied, making me blush and look at the door. She giggled and took my hands, and I looked back at her.

"I'll get breakfast. We won't tell everyone about you until we're in the proper attire," I offered. She narrowed her eyes at me and let her tongue poke out ever so slightly, like she was thinking hard.

"Uh huh. You know what I like, and hurry up, I'm starving," she said, almost pushing me out the door and closing it behind me, leaving me alone in the hall.

* * *

I knocked on the door with my forehead, trying to balance the two plates of pancakes and two mugs of coffee. A moment of silence passed as Bonnie headed for the door. She opened it and quickly grabbed her plate and mug, which allowed me to breathe. We both sat down at the table to eat, and through the whole breakfast, we communicated telepathically, which was very strange and experiment-worthy.

"As long as you don't stick me or create another version of yourself, I'll be your lab partner for the experiment!" Bonnie offered, which surprised me for a second.

"Oh, um, yeah, that would be great, actually," I replied, and she smiled. Her smile was so beautiful and white-

"Oh, thank you," Bonnibel said, slightly blushing and smiling again. Oh glob, I forgot she could hear me.

"That's ok. It just takes some getting used to. On the other hand, we need to find me some clothes," she remarked, gesturing to my tee-shirt. My next thought made her slap me. "That's disgusting. But I guess you're just the average man," she said, sauntering to my closet and pulling out some shirts. "I am going to make a dress out of these. So, you can start your experiment without me," she stated, picking up the plates and setting them in my arms. I got the memo, so I went down to the kitchen, hearing the door lock behind me.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but it was my birthday and I thought I deserved a break. :)**


	15. Confrontations

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed our little time away from Fiona and towards Bubba (Prince Gumball)! I got this really cool Sting (Hobbit) letter opener, and The Ring (Eek!). So, yeah, my birthday was awesome, if you're into that kind of stuff. I FEEL LONELY! It's been such a long time since I've gotten a review, and I miss you guys! (That sounded weird, I guess.) Please review, and if you don't like my story, use CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. It's a form of criticism that tells me how to make it better without taking my heart and crushing it. I will acknowledge all reviews (unless, of course, you're a guest). Well, here's Fiona's life.**

Chapter 15- Fiona's Point of View

I shut the door, exasperated after dealing with Flame Prince. After he went into my room and looked out my window, I finally - with patience - persuaded him to leave, and told him I would talk to him later. Now I just needed to find Marshall, and hope he hadn't seen anything.

But hear me out; I wasn't guilty about what had happened, but I could definitely see how someone could misinterpreted the situation. The window wasn't always the best view for these things. So, I pulled on my sweater and backpack and ran to Marshall's house, leaving footprints in the snow.

When I reached Marshall's house in the cave, I knocked on his front door. Silence; more silence. Grabbing Marshall's secret hideaway key, I sighed and unlocked the door, pushing it I stepped inside, the rooms were so dark you couldn't see your hand, so i got down on the floor and crawled to Marshall's bedroom ladder. Thankfully I didn't hit anything; I started to climb Marshall's ladder. He was probably sulking in a corner, or on his bed, which made my hearts speed up a bit, although I'm not sure why.

When I reached the square opening which served as a door to his bedroom, my ears were met with a beautifully sorrowful tune, followed by beautifully sorrowful singing.

_My heart is screaming; my hopeless cries meaningless to her_

_ For he is coming; running to her side, to take my place_

_ I'm just one man; I'm just one man alone_

_ I must sum up my strength; I must live alone_

_ I'll run, run, as fast as I can; the flame is coming to take her hand_

_ I must live without my one and only, while he gazes upon her_

I covered my face, now certain that he saw everything. But I must have made a noise, because in a split second Marshall's axe-bass was two inches from my throat.

"Who are you-" Marshall suddenly stopped, getting a good look at my face. He withdrew his bass. "Fiona?" I nodded, and he pulled me up, wrapping me in an embrace. I was surprised at first, but eventually hugged him back, burying my face in his soft black hair. We were like this for some time when he finally let me go, and I sat on the bed; he was floating in front of me, sitting Indian-style. His eyes were wide with alarm.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as he watched me rub my neck. I shook my head; it was just a nervous habit.

"Marshall, I'm sorry, Flame Prince-" I began, but he put a finger to my lip.

"Fiona, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that cowardly b****** for disrespecting the boundaries I had set. You and I are dating, and he needs to learn to live with that," Marshall explained, dropping his gaze to my hands. I was surprised at his sudden language and hatred towards Flame Prince, but I nodded my head, understanding.

"I thought he was you for a second, that's why I-um, yeah, he needs to learn his boundaries," I replied awkwardly. He bursted into laughter at my response, holding his stomach and falling to the floor in giggles. Of course, my warrior instincts kicked in, so I knelt beside him and held him, first panicked but then I realized he was laughing, so I blushed. He didn't seem to care, sitting up and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

'You're a charmer, Fiona human," he chuckled, quoting Cake. "You know, the ball's in three days. You got a dress?"

"If you've got a tux," I joked, and he smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm wearing a blood-red suit; I'm letting you know so we can match," he said, and I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna wear red," I said, and he clicked his tongue.

"I have a deal," he proposed, flashing a vampire grin. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm. You wear the color of your choice, you spend the night at my house," he answered, and my jaw dropped.

"You expect me to have sex with you after a week of us dating?" I mocked.

"No, didn't you hear me? I said you'd have to spend the night at my house; nothing about sex there. But since you brought it up..."

"Heck no!" my cheeks were deep red now, I could tell by the way Marshall stared at them. "You're hungry. Go eat something." He rolled his eyes at me, then got up.

"Fine," he sighed, floating down to the kitchen. I followed him down the ladder, watching him suck the red from three apples.

"I better go," I said after he was done. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes. I looked away.

"Okay. Just one thing Fiona," Marshall said, cupping my face. i looked up at him.

"Yeah?" I asked, and he smiled, nodding. He kissed me.

"Don't light any more candles."

**A/N: Amian Forever, I'm glad you like my story so far. So, about that "b******" thing, I know some of you readers are younger and don't need to be learning this word. I just thought it would be something Marshall Lee would say. Anyway, now that it's Christmas break and there's no school, I'll be updating more often. Yay! So, hope you enjoyed this chapter; I had many versions of it (most of them involving the bed in the bedroom). But I thought, "screw it with the making out! Let's have an intellectual bonding!" Yeah, and this deal... very suspicious. :)**


	16. The Eve of the Ball

**A/N: Amian Forever, I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Maybe now you'll stop bugging me (JK)! Okay, now on to more serious matters, all you Black Butler fans, I need your help. _That Butler, Time Traveller_ written by Robin Pendragon is amazing beyond words. We need to bury it in positive reviews in hopes that she will add another chapter. So check out that story and put in good reviews! This chapter is all about Flame Prince and his search for a date. This is how I depict him, so no meanies, or I'll bring you down with just six words! Heh heh. :P**

Chapter 16- Flame Prince's Point of View

Mother had offered her help, after calling Fiona a bitch and many other horrible, possibly true names. I declined her offer, and set out on my own to find a date to my Birthday Ball, which was tomorrow.

I made a mental list of all the girls that were available: _Peppermint Maid, Ice Queen-_

Suddenly I ran into someone, completely blind by my own thoughts. We both fell on our backs, and the other being groaned. Quickly, I stood up and reached out my hand, and when I saw her face in the moonlight I froze. She looked at my hand, then at me, then stood by herself and started floating.

"What? You look like you've just seen a ghost," she said, then bit her tongue at the sight of me. I was wearing a deep red cloak over my normal robes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not sure what else to say. Her black hair flowed like a dark river down to her knees, her beautiful ruby eyes glinting. They rolled at my question.

"Do I look okay? I just flew over an ocean, and I am so hungry it's not funny. So, if you would be kind enough to loan me your cloak..."

"What?" Suddenly she dived towards me, grabbing my cloak and knocking me to the ground. Then, she sunk her teeth into my cloak and made a sucking noise. I watched, dumbfounded, as the color flowed into her fangs, turning the cloak gray in less than a minute. She removed her fangs and licked her lips, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Flame Prince. I owe you one," she said resting against a tree. I scooted closer to her.

"How do you know my name? And what did you do to my jacket? Who are you?" I asked, looking into her eyes as if the answer was there, buried in the red.

"Well, my name is Marcie. Marceline Abadeer, if you want the full version. I come from the land of Ooo, which is really similar to this place, except the genders are flip-flopped. I heard the rumors, so I had to investigate. I guess I was right."

_Okay, this is weird,_ I thought to myself. _But she is kind of cute. _I opened my mouth to speak, but more words poured from hers.

"So, a little red birdie told me you were having a Birthday Ball tomorrow and you still don't have a date. I'm a single girl wanting some fun, so what the hey? Unless you like guys, which is totally okay, but you might still be single by the Ball..." I put my finger to her lips, silencing her. She glared at me then blushed.

"Marceline, just shut up. Please," I said, and she nodded, making me smile. I scooted even closer to her, and so did she. I took a deep breath, and took her hands in mine. She smiled, flashing her fangs.

"Marceline the Vampire _Queen_, will you give me the honor of escorting you to my Birthday Ball?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: Oh my glob, right? Okay, so I included my theory into this fanfic. I think the lands of Ooo and Aaa are continents, separated only by oceans. I pulled in Marceline to finally settle my dilemma of who Flame Prince would be dating! Like it? Well, answer in the reviews, if you want. Or PM me, I don't particularly care. :)**


	17. The Day We've All Been Waiting For

**A/N: Okay, everyone, here it is, the climax of the story! (I guess you could call it that.) Anyway, I've gotten a few really good ideas from Goth-Girl-Surana, and I've decided to use one of them. Guys, I don't want to add any O.C.'s (original characters) for this story. Not because I don't think it's a good idea, but I've just gotten too far into the story, you know? (And truth be told, I'm kinda scared to use them at the moment.) But I definitely expect to use some O.C.'s in future stories. Right now, I think this idea will greatly curve the story for the better. Now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for...(applause)**

Chapter 17- Third Person (I'm mixing it up a bit!)

"Stop! You're squeezing my guts out! Ah!" Fiona shouted, gripping the headboard until her knuckles were white.

"Just hold on, baby, you're almost there!" Cake said reassuringly, but Fiona shook her head, gritting her teeth.

At last, the corset was on. Fiona breathed out in relief, wiping the sweat from her brow. Cake let go of the strings and fell back on the bed, anxious; she got this way every time Fiona shouted, but the dress wouldn't fit without the corset. She could hear Fiona panting and chuckled to herself.

"Oh, sweetheart, the worst is over, but it's only just begun," Cake remarked, and Fiona groaned, leaning against the dented headboard. It was the day of the ball, and Fiona had finally found a dress to Cake's liking. Yet the color was an extremely difficult choice to make, and she wasn't so sure she was making a good choice.

So they spent the next hour putting on her dress and perfecting her hair and makeup. Meanwhile, at Prince Gumball's kingdom...

* * *

"No no no no no no no..." Marshall muttered, running his hands through his black hair. He was at Gumball's lab with Flame Prince, Bonnie, whom he had been introduced to that morning, and Marceline, who was grinning deviously.

"I'm afraid so, Marshall," Gumball said, holding back a laugh. He glanced again at the clipboard, which held the results for the DNA test. Marshall looked at Marceline and Flame Prince, who were holding hands. Marshall narrowed his eyes, doing his new duty; protecting his younger sister from single guys.

Bonnie squealed with joy- it seemed Bubba had created a girl to his liking. That was a year's supply of taunting. _Remember, kids, Daddy had to make Mommy. If Daddy wasn't a brilliant biologist, you wouldn't exist! _Marshall chuckled to himself.

"Oh, Marcy, we just have to go shopping for dresses! I haven't picked mine out yet, I've only had a physical form for a few days, and you've just came here from the land of Ooo! You can tell me all about it while we shop. Let's go now!" Bonnie shouted, grabbing her purse. Marceline smiled, kissed Flame Prince (on the lips!) goodbye, and skipped out with Bonnie. She didn't need a purse; she stored everything small and important in her bra, where it was somewhat safe.

"Marceline Abadeer! Don't you dare indulge in public displays of affection with Flame Prince in front of me again!" Marshall shouted behind her. That did it; Flame Prince and Bubba fell to the floor in a heap of laughter, clutching their stomachs and wiping their eyes. Sure, she was only two hundred years younger than him, but he felt that without a father around, he was the only being holding her back. But what if he introduced another parental figure into the mix? No, that wouldn't work; Marshall's mother absolutely adored the Flame People; they helped with many of her problems, and repaired the Nightosphere when it needed help. Their fire could make souls scream twice as loud; the sound was music to Ms. Abadeer's pointed ears.

"I guess your momma hooked back up with your daddy two hundred years ago. After all, you and Marcy look exactly the same," Flame Prince remarked, and Marshall snarled at him.

"You're already my problem as it is. Don't push it," Marshall hissed, clenching his fists. Gumball's eyes grew wide as he stepped in between the two guys, preventing them from having it out. **(Did I use the right expression?)**

"Whoa whoa whoa. Guys, let's be civilized; after all, tonight's the Ball. And it's your birthday, Flame Prince! We should be celebrating!" Gumball exclaimed as he tried to settle the tension. The vampire's eyes threw daggers at the prince, but he ran a hand through his hair and stepped away, running his tongue across his fangs. Flame Prince rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath, the oxygen making his eyes shine brighter.

All of a sudden, a smile appeared on Marshall's face, and he looked at the two others. "I have a good idea. Let's spy on the girls, just so we know what to expect. Fiona's at her house, and Bonnie and Marcy went shopping somewhere. What do you say?" The boys' jaws dropped.

"Why would we want to spy on our girlfriends!?" they both shouted in unison. Marshall raised his hands in defense and decided against the idea. It was time to get ready for the Ball, anyway.

* * *

Fiona gripped Cake's fur, urging her to run faster towards the kingdom. She was sick with worry that they would be late, but she knew that would never happen.

"Fiona? We're here," Cake said, interrupting Fiona from her thoughts. She smiled and looked up to see two other girls in beautiful dresses staring at her, curiosity filling their eyes. The blonde heroine climbed off of Cake and ran to the girls.

"Hey," the first girl said. "My name's Marceline Abadeer. Marcy for short." Marceline wore a lacy black dress that stopped at the knee. It had no sleeves, and lacy black tights with black roses covered her legs. Her shoes- black slip-ons. This girl looked just like Marshall, except her hair flowed to her knees, and she had eyes like rubies, clear but so deep.

"Oh, Fiona! You have no idea who I am, but I know a lot about you!" the second girl squealed, scaring me a bit. I laughed nervously, and her eyes grew wide with understanding. "Oh my glob, that makes me sound like a stalker. Umm, I'm Princess Bubblegum, but you can call me Bonnie. I know a lot about you because I've been sharing a mind with Prince Gumball for the last two months. A recent breakthrough, literally, gave me a physical form. But I can still read his thoughts, which makes me the envied girlfriend of the Prince himself." Jeez, I thought she'd never stop talking; her and Bubba were similar in that way, then. Anyway, Bonnie wore a stunning pink gown that flowed and sparkled to the floor. The thin sleeves were an almost see-through fabric and snow-white gloves adorned her hands and forearms, stopping at the elbow. Of course, with the length of the dress, Fiona couldn't see her shoes. Bonnie looked just like Bubba, except her longer bubblegum-pink hair was pulled up in an elaborate bun that consisted of braids and twists. Both the girls were beautiful.

"Well, um, I'm Fiona the human," the said adventurer said, shrugging. She gulped, wondering where Marshall was and if he had seen her dress. _Just breathe_, she told herself.

"Fiona, you look absolutely gorgeous. And anxious. Is this about the color of your dress?" Bonnie asked, and Fiona looked at her in shock.

"How do you about that?" she asked. The girl shrugged.

"Everybody knows. Your boyfriend's a blabbermouth," she replied, and Fiona sighed. Cake's ears perked up and two seconds later we were being greeted in morse code by Lord Monochromicorn, who was sporting a tuxedo specially fitted for him. Cake blushed and kissed her boyfriend.

"You three should go inside and look for your men. And remember, stay together. Guys are like time bombs, and if you set one of them off, you'll need to lean on each other," Cake said, taking her wise words with her as she climbed upon Lord M's back and they flew to a distant tower.

Fiona nodded her head, trying to give herself confidence. "All right girls, let's go."

* * *

Fiona had been in the ballroom for half an hour when someone came up from behind her and enveloped her in their arms. She turned to see Marshall's dark eyes, but there was something else.

A tear ran down his cheek, passing the biggest grin she had ever encountered. Fiona couldn't help it- a big tear started to roll down her cheek. She'd never seen Marshall cry, and she hated to- even if they were tears of joy. Marshall pulled me into another hug and stroked my hair. He then whispered something into my ear.

"I love your _blue _dress."

* * *

Flame Prince rested his hand on Marcy's waist, sending shivers up the vampire's spine. Then the waltz began. She sighed every time the prince looked into her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her face the entire night. She looked to hr right, where Bonnie and Bubba were waltzing with the grace of swans. Love was in their eyes and smiles on their faces, which moved Marcy. It was awesome to see everybody so happy, but the night had just begun.

**A/N: Yay! I feel really good about this chapter, even though I know it was vague compared to earlier chapters. But alas! I will explain everything in the next chapter. For now I would like to thank these people who have reviewed, whether or not the review was positive, negative, or neutral:**

**xxCamillaLovesYuhxx**

**ARTGirl99**

**Goth-Girl-Surana**

**fionna**

**gunner5boyd**

**baconpamamancayk**

**Lily**

**amian forever**

**T.A.S**

**guests (all of them)**

**Does anyone else have "We Are The Champions?" playing in their head? I love you all! **

***This isn't my last chapter, so you don't need to cry or anything.***


	18. Hangover Sort of

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody! (This might be a bit late, but whatever.) Alrighty, so here's my new chapter, and I need to warn you about stuff. This is where the '"T" for teen' thing comes in. No lemon, but if you can't handle the plot, I perfectly understand if you would stop reading. If you can get through this chapter, you'll make it through the story. :)**

Chapter 18- Fiona's, Bonnie's, and Marcy's Point of View (in that order)

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, sitting up in that familiar bed. Last night was a blur of dancing, laughing, and...kissing. Marshall's soft lips and warm smile were imprinted in Fiona's brain as she showered and got dressed, a grin plastered to her face.

"Fiona! Bacon pancakes are hot and on the table!" Cake's voice rang from downstairs, and Fiona licked her lips. But her smile faded as she remembered what Cake had told her last night; she would be moving in with Lord Monochromicorn so they could get serious about their relationship. Although she was happy for Cake, life wouldn't be the same without the cat waking her up and going to bed with her. She would miss Cake's purring at night; her bed was across the room, which was a drawer pulled out and stuffed with blankets. However, Fiona shook off the sorrow, sighed, and headed downstairs to enjoy breakfast with Cake. Their last breakfast as roommates.

"Don't forget to pack your over-night bag, too, Fiona," Cake reminded her, and Fiona's heart froze for a moment, remembering her promise.

"Oh, shoot. It completely slipped my mind," Fiona confessed, squeezing her eyes shut and mentally slapping herself. Cake chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, baby. We all can't have the memory of an elephant," Cake said, and Fiona's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are elephants? They seem to me like wise scholars, if their memory really is that good."

Cake inhaled thoughtfully. "You know, I think they were animals that became extinct before the mushroom war. I guess they were intelligent as far as unenhanced animals go. I don't know; it's just an old expression, I guess," Cake answered, picking up the dishes and plopping them in the sink. Fiona looked at them, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm gonna have to wash those by myself tonight," she muttered, loud enough for Cake to hear. It wasn't the dishes that unsettled her; it was the fact that as she said, she would be doing them alone. Cake looked at her, and she started crying, as well. The two sisters ended up in a warm embrace, but it seemed like minutes were seconds, and Fiona cherished the time with Cake they had spent together before twilight had arrived, and Cake expanded so her many suitcases became tiny and relatively weightless.

"I'm going to miss you!" Fiona called to Cake as she picked up her bags. The cat froze, then continued to scoop the luggage into her arms.

"I love you, Fiona human."

"I love you, Cake the cat." And with that goodbye Cake turned and hurried off towards her new life, while Fiona sniffed and headed inside to pack her bag.

**_Meanwhile, in the Candy Kingdom (we're going back to dawn)..._**

* * *

Bonnie's eyes opened slowly, then she groaned in recommence of last night. Dancing, laughing, and...kissing. Along with more mature activities expressed after the party. _Speaking of which_, she attempted to turn around, but found an arm draped across her waist. She smiled and chuckled to herself as she came face-to-face with Prince Gumball, his sleepy eyes staring at her lovingly.

"Good morning, princess," he muttered, giving her a peck on the lips. She caressed his cheek, smiling even wider.

"Good morning, prince. Have fun last night?" Bonnie asked teasingly. At this question Gumball blushed, which caused Bonnie to laugh. But she herself blushed as she realized they weren't clothed, and they could both hear Peppermint Maid's heels clicking towards their door, the wheels of the breakfast cart squeaking. _Think, think, think _Bonnie pounded her temples with her palms, trying to conceive an idea, when it hit her. With a yelp, she rolled off the bed and became dead silent. Gumball bit his lip, and Peppermint Maid walked in, rolling a cart adorned with all kinds of fanciful treats and teas. She blushed and covered her face when she saw Gumball; he had sat up, causing the covers to fall and his lean chest to be revealed, yet thankfully that was all the poor maid could see.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry, Prince Gumball, I had no idea you weren't fully clothed. I'll come back later!" and with that she frantically burst from the room, slamming the door shut behind her. A chuckle escaped from Gumball's smiling lips. Sighing, Bonnie climbed back upon the bed and helped herself to the glorious feast; for she was quite frustrated at Prince Gumball, but that shallow anger would soon surpass.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Gumball asked, but he yanked his hands over his mouth after a split-second. Even if he was asking about her time at the ball, his face still turned a deep shade of red, which Bonnie thought was adorable mixed in with his pale,pink face; she laughed.

"I had a wonderful time on _both occasions,"_Bonnie replied as she stuffed half a scone into her mouth; Bubba took a sip of Earl Grey tea.

"I couldn't have had a more splendid evening, Miss Bonnibel Bubblegum," he remarked, flashing a dramatic smile. They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence, and when they were done, Gumball wrapped a towel around himself and pushed the cart just out of the door. When he turned he saw Bonnie holding up different outfits to her body, biting her lip while deciding.

"I call dibs on the first shower!" she called, racing into the bathroom and locking the door. Bubba growled in slight frustration; he wasn't used to sharing showers, and he certainly wasn't exactly warming up to the idea. But eventually he got over it and picked out an outfit for himself, smiling.

_**Meanwhile, at Marshall's cave (back again to dawn- jeez I feel like a time traveller or something. Did someone get me a TARDIS?)...**_

* * *

Marcy rubbed her eyes and yawned. Last night had felt like a dream, and she'd never wanted to wake up. It was even better due to the fact that Marshall never took his eyes off of Fiona; they danced all night to the best orchestra ever, their eyes glinting with joy and love. When it was over and the two vampires were flying home, Marshall hadn't even complained about Flame Prince. She smiled as she brushed her hair and dressed; she was still grinning when she flew downstairs to the kitchen, where Marshall was scrubbing the tabletops until they were spotless. The sleeves of his flannel plaid shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and his eyes shone with determination and concentration. His eyebrows were pulled into a tight line, like a thin black rope.

"Good morning, sis. Don't touch anything; food is in the living room," he said through gritted teeth. He was currently fighting a grease stain that had a purplish color. _Eww..._

"Um... ok, thanks, Marshall," I reply awkwardly, and quickly float into the living room, where red apples, red licorice, and red strawberries sit in bowls on the coffee table. I lick my lips and dig in. A few minutes later Marshall shuffles in, panting. He gives me an exhausted look as he plops on the couch and sucks on an apple.

"So what's with the spring cleaning? In winter?" I ask, and Marshall stares at me like I'm stupid.

"Fiona's coming tonight. Remember? Her dress was blue, so she has to sleep here; the least I could do is tidy up a bit," he explains innocently. I smirk at him.

"Okay, so you want me out of the house so you can get some with Fiona?" I ask, and he nods, his dark eyes never leaving my ruby ones. My smirk widens. "So, I guess I could spend the night at Flame Prince's house."

Marshall's jaw drops to the floor. "NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET YOU SLEEP ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!" he shouts, startling me. He drew back in surprise, probably not aware that it was his voice. I click my tongue and shake my head.

"Now, now; in that case I guess I'll just be the third wheel, then," I threaten lightly.

He sets his jaw and thinks for a long time. Finally he sighs and says, "Well fine, Marcy, you've outwitted your older brother." I squeal and hug him before running upstairs and start packing my bag, blushing after squealing. Tonight will be perfect.


	19. Part 1-A Night With a Vampire, Why Not?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was reading the Divergent trilogy, and it swallowed me whole. :)**

Chapter 19- Fiona's Point of View

I set the small bag on the ground next to me and knock on his door, pounding only twice before the door jerks open and Marshall Lee stands in front of me, grinning. But something in his eyes, the way they look at me, is different. He takes my bag and holds the door open for me.

"Hey," I greet him, but when I turn around he locks his lips with mine, which surprises me at first, but then I kiss him back. He reaches for my hat and gently removes it, causing a thud when all of my hair hits the floor. It's been snowing lately, so I let my hair grow back, longer and thicker. Marshall starts running his hands down my spine, stopping at the small of my back. I wrap my arms around his neck, and we stand there for a while, but all too soon he pulls away, leaving us just in an embrace. **(E****mbrace, what an intimate word.)**

"Hey," Marshall replies, and I grin. "I hope you packed enough clothes; that's an awfully small bag."

"In case you haven't noticed, according to you, I'm only staying one night. I didn't need to bring my whole wardrobe," I reply cooly. He laughs and releases me, carrying my bag and hat, and leads me down an unfamiliar hallway and up another ladder into an unfamiliar bedroom. I look around; not much, but there are a lot of books with locks on them. And a lot of unopened packing boxes. He sets my things in a chair and turns to me.

"This is Marcy's new room, but she said you could use the bed. She said not to go through her stuff, but I guess you'd already assumed that," Marshall explains. I nod, and after a few moments of silence, he clears his throat, an action I've never seen before.

"What do you wanna do now?" I ask, and a devious smile appears on his face. I bite my lip as he grips my arms and whispers in my ear.

"I don't think we're quite there yet," Marshall whispers, and I blush. My cheeks are still bright red when he looks at me, and he smiles. "Let's go downstairs, alright?" he asks thoughtfully, and I nod.

So once we were downstairs, I look around the living room, and everything is absolutely spotless and tidy. I smile and shake my head. "The maid came a bit early for spring cleaning. Or really late."

"That's what Marcy said, which kind of scares me," he sighs, then continues. "I cleaned up the place because, you know, I'm a vampire and I float, so the floors aren't a big concern of mine. Or the furniture. I just didn't want you sneezing the whole time you were here, and I don't want you sleeping in a dump."

"Oh, Marshall, that's so kind of you," I say, hugging him. "Cake left," I mutter against his chest.

Marshall holds me at arm's length and looks in my eyes. "Really? What happened?"

I sit down on the couch, and this time Marshall sits next to me, holding my hands.

"Well, last night Cake told me that she wanted to get serious with Lord Monochromicorn. So, today she packed up her things and left to live with him. But I think there's something she's not telling me."

Marshall nods his head. "What do you think she's not telling you?"

"Marshall, I think she's pregnant." The vampire's eyes grow wide and he runs his hand through his hair.

"Um, okay, that's not what I was expecting in the slightest. But that would be good if she was pregnant, right? I mean, you would be an aunt. I could be the uncle."

Well, if I wasn't blushing hard enough before, I am now. I bite my lip when he says _uncle_. "It would be awesome if Cake really was pregnant. But what bothers me is that she didn't tell me. I'm her sister, and we've never kept secrets before."

"You know, Fiona, I think as you get older and Cake's relationship with Lord M. gets more serious, you're going to drift apart a little. It's not a bad thing, but it's something you'll have to get used to," Marshall says. I nod, surprised by his sudden wisdom.

"Thanks, Marshall. I know I can always count on you to be there," I say, smiling. He smiles in return then leans in and kisses my forehead.

"I do not know where those wise words came from," he confesses, and I laugh. As I open my mouth to say something, a loud roar resonates from above us. Marcy's room. I cover my mouth with my hand to prevent myself from screaming. I glance at Marshall; he's getting up.

"Damn," he mutters, then looks at me. " Look, I've got to tie some loose ends upstairs. I want you to wait in my room. I would die if anything happened to you." He kisses me briefly then floats upstairs, cursing under his breath. Reluctantly I do what he says: I go up the latter into his room, sit on his bed, and wait. Most boring five minutes of my life. As I wait I hear roars, a loud and sickening crack, then silence. After a few minutes Marshall floats into the room, panting.

"Just a spider," he jokes, landing on the bed next to me. He lies on his back and breathes heavily.

"One hell of a spider," I reply. My hands rush to my mouth as I realize what I'd just said. Marshall laughs, and I lie down beside him. We're inches apart. "That was the first time I've ever said a bad word," I confess. He strokes my cheek with his thumb.

"My, Fiona, what has gotten into you?" Marshall teases. "There's a first time for everything, you know." He kisses me lightly, but I kiss him back. Somehow after a moment I'm on my back, my arms wrapped around Marshall, and he's on top of me, still kissing me. My hands slide to his waist and rest at the hem of his shirt. I muster the courage to slip my fingers beneath his shirt. Marshall already has his hands inching up my back, but he stops at the bottom of my rib cage. This is a side of him I've never seen before, and I find myself liking it. This is a side of me I've never seen before. Finally he's rolls off me to breathe, and we lie there.

"Marshall?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing," I say, blushing. He chuckles, turning to face me.

"That wasn't even the best part." Once again, my blush deepens, causing him to laugh again. I roll my eyes and stand up. "Wait! Uh, Fiona, you can't sleep in Marcy's room tonight." I turn to face him and lift my eyebrows.

"Oh? Why not?" I ask.

"Er, because there's a dead demon in there," he replies sheepishly. It's my turn to laugh.

"Marshall, I've been near dead things before, I really don't mind sleeping there." I make my way to the ladder, but before I climb down, a hand grips my wrist.

"Fiona, there was a portal in Marceline's room that I thought was closed and forgotten. Turns out I was wrong, because something got through it. I closed the portal this time, but I'm not taking any chances. Especially with you." I look at Marshall, and his eyes are filled with concern, his voice heavy with deep seriousness. I breathe out, trying to relieve the tension created.

"Then where am I going to sleep? There's only one bed, and the couch is as hard as a rock... oh," my voice becomes faint as I realize what's going on. Marshall smiles and kisses my cheek, the tip of his nose brushing my ear.

"I'll go get your things," he whispers, his voice sending shivers up my spine.

**A/N: Hm, the end of part one. Part two will surely make you blush, eh? Ha ha. Anyway, when I think of Marshall, I think of Black Butler's Sebastian Michaelis. He just pops in my head. So the way I depict this vampire might be different, but whatever. Again, sorry for not updating, and watch out for part two! :)**


	20. Part 2-A Night With a Vampire, Why Not?

**A/N: I am sorry. So, so sorry. (For not updating.)**

Chapter 20-Fiona's Point of View

Marshall flies out, and my breath hitches. I don't know what he means, exactly, but I'm not sure I'm so pleased about where this is going. I walk quickly to a chair and curl into it, biting my fingernails and closing my eyes. I didn't realize I was so tired.

"Fiona? Are you awake?" Marshall asks as he gently shakes my shoulder. I grunt in response, slowly opening my eyes and glaring at him. He looks back at me with big puppy eyes, his fangs peeking from his lips. Ugh, I can't stay mad at him when he makes that face. He could get away with murder.

"I can sleep here. Just leave me," I mutter, my eyelids slowly falling again. Marshall sighs, and when I try to look at him, he picks me up bridal style and plops me on his bed. "Hey, what are you doin-" I begin, but he interrupts me with a kiss. When he pulls away, I stare at him, and he smiles back.

"Good night," he whispers in my ear, and I slip out of consciousness.

* * *

I don't know what time it is. It's so dark I can't see anyting, but I feel warm, like I'm wrapped in a blanket. I try to move, but something is draped across my waist and resting on my shoulder to keep me in place. I hear Marshall groan, and realize it's his arm draped across my waist, and his head on my shoulder. I turn in his direction.

"What are you doing?" I ask, groping for a lamp switch. I find it, and pull, the light blinding us both for minute. I blink and see Marshall glaring at me, his hair tousled and the collar of his flannel shirt turned up.

"Might I ask what _you_ are doing, shining that bright light at a vampire's unadjusted eyes?" he asks, but one look from me sets him straight. "Fine, you remember last night? Well, this is the only suitable bed, and I'm tired. Haven't slept for a week scavenging for red things for when the snow really falls. Was the cuddling making you uncomfortable?" he asks, his voice sincere.

I think about it; he's a thousand-year-old vampire with no father and a demon for a mother who only cares when his actions affect her well-being. He grew up in the nightmare of nightmares, and has watched all of his mortal friends die. All he wants to do is cuddle. All my anger and frustration melt away, my frown turning upside-down.

"'Course not, silly vampire. All you want to do is cuddle," I reply, and a devious smile creeps across his face, his fangs glinting in the faint lamp-light.

"That's not all I want to do," he purs, and my cheeks turn scarlet. **(Scarlet, yet another beautiful word. Sounds so elegant.) **He reaches his arm over my shoulder and turns off the lamp, once again shrouding us in darkness.

"M-Marshall?" I ask, unsteady, but he touches his lips to mine, and all fear goes away. I kiss him back and drape my arm around his neck, while he grasps my hips and pulls me closer. Then he leaves a trail of kisses down my cheek and jaw, stopping at the neck. I close my eyes and relax, enjoying the moment. His hands start to slide up my shirt, and this time they don't stop.

* * *

Clothes are strewn across the floor, except for underwear, which, instructed by me, never came off. I can't tell what time it is since there aren't any windows or clocks, but I imagine the sun barely peeking from behind the mountains of the Ice Kingdom, surrounded by orange clouds just awakening, lazily drifting. The last stars fading, the moon just a whisper in the deep blue sky. Morning dew would become the light snowfall, melting after they touch the ground. Heavy snowfall will come in the afternoon, when all the clouds are awake and covering the sun.

My open eyes are met by Marshall's smiling face, and I smile back. I slept on my back, my long hair covering my face. Marshall nearly covered me with his body; he slept on his stomach, his arms wrapped around me and his nose brushing my neck. I laugh for no reason except that I now feel so happy near him. My vampire.

"Good morning, my lovely adventurer," he chimes.

"Good morning, my handsome vampire."

**A/N: Hello! I think I should stop there, yeah? Look, I am really sorry I haven't been updating. I got really lazy during winter break, and now that school's back on, I will update more often. But more importantly, when should the story end? Should this be my last chapter now that they've already been to the ball? Should I continue writing about their life until I make, like, 50 chapters or something? Let me know in the reviews, and thank you everyone for being so patient.**


	21. You Did WHAT!

**A/N: So here we are, everybody. I've decided I'll write three more chapters, maybe two or four, depending on the ideas that they whisper in my ear. ****_They_**** give me really good ideas, but so do you guys. You've given me so much support and have been so patient; it really makes me happy.**

**The rest of these chapters are dedicated to my friend, Benji, who I hold really dear to my heart. :')**

Chapter 21-Third Person

"Fiona! Pancakes!" Marshall called from downstairs as Fiona pulled on her hat on. She licked her lips and slid down the ladder, leaping from it and running into the kitchen where Marshall was sitting at the table, sucking the red out of the red velvet pancakes he was famous for. Fiona could only make spaghetti, so breakfast wasn't really her strong-suit. She sat down and dug into her stack, smiling.

"Marshall, you really didn't have to do this, but I'm so glad you did," Fiona said, swallowing the last of her pancakes. Marshall smiled, his fangs glinting in the light as they always did.

"Hm, why thank you Fiona, I'm just glad we both got a good first meal. Now we can move on to more pressing matters," Marshall returned, standing up and taking their plates. Fiona's eyebrow rose as Marshall walked to the sink.

"Matters such as..." Marshall turned to her after dumping the plates in the sink.

"When, how, and who will tell Cake about our recent... _activity_," Marshall finished, which took the confused look right off of Fiona's face. Her confusion was replaced by realization and fear, pure fear.

"I... but... oh glob, oh glob, oh glob, oh glob, WHAT WILL WE TELL HER? We just decided to sleep together without getting married? That's breaking, like, all of her rules!" Fiona exclaimed. Marshall saw she was acting hysterically, and wanted desperately to cheer her up.

"Look, it's not that bad, we didn't have real sex. So Cake won't get all that mad, right?" his attempt to cheer her up failed, her lower lip quivering in fear.

"Actually, I'm gonna get real mad!" a voice shouted from behind Fiona. Fiona jumped to her feet, even Marshall yelped a bit. There stood Cake in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes narrowed and her little fists clenched. She saunters in and sits at the table next to Fiona, who is still shaking. Cake rolls her shoulders and looks at Fiona like nothing ever happened, but Marshall and Fiona knew better. Cake was skilled at this type of thing, which scared the gloop out of everyone. She was _the_ mom everybody was afraid of.

"So how are you, baby?" Cake asks, taking Fiona's hand. Fiona's mouth opens and closes, but she closes her eyes, inhaling and exhaling. She finally opens her eyes, somewhat calm.

"I'm fine, Cake. Thanks," Fiona answers. Cake draws back, but it's just an act.

"Really? Because you seem to have such a lovely glow today," she says, faking her surprise. Marshall shakes his head and sits down across from Cake.

"Look, I know you're upset, but what we did is in the past. Plus, we don't regret it. If our relationship is going to grow, this was the next step," Marshall explains slowly, carefully. "And Fiona said we couldn't take our underwear off, so really it wasn't as bad."

Cake narrows her eyes, this time thinking, then nods after a long time. "Alright, I guess I overreacted, but I just want you to tell me next time you, you know..."

"What?" Fiona interrupts. "I'll tell you when Marshall stays at my house or vise versa." Cake's jaw tightens, but she nods again.

"Of course, of course. I guess I'm trying to be like mom. She always warned us about boys," she admits, chuckling. Fiona lets a ghost of a smile manifest on her lips, but it disappears quickly. "Look, baby, I'm sorry. I came here to pick you up and take you home, but I guess I was just curious. You can get home, right?" Fiona nods.

"I'll walk you outside," Marshall says, but Cake shakes her head.

"No, it's alright. I'll walk myself," she gets up and hugs Fiona. "See ya later, baby." She then walks out. Fiona turns to Marshall.

"I better go, too," she says, standing. Marshall gets up and takes her hands.

"Do you have to go?" he asks, putting on his cute puppy-vampire face and touching Fiona's nose with the tip of his. She laughs and shakes her head.

"I need to make sure BMO is okay, but you can stay when you drop me off," she replies.

"Drop you off?" Marshall asks, making Fiona laugh. He presses his lips to her forehead.

"Walk home? In the cold? What kind of boyfriend are you?" she asks, tongue between teeth. Marshall sighs.

"Alright, pretty adventurer. Grab your things and meet me at the door," he says, and Fiona climbs up the ladder, grabs her bag, then runs out the door where Marshall is waiting. He's wearing a ski mask that shields his face from the sun. The sight makes Fiona laugh, but he ignores her, running our of the cave. She follows him outside and jumps on his back seconds before he becomes a demon, and he takes flight, his black feathery wings flapping in the sky. They rise higher into the wintery air, tiny snowflakes falling around them.

"Whoo-hoo!" Fiona shouts, the land of Aaa small patches beneath them. The Treehouse appears just then, and demon-Marshall hurdles towards the ground, causing Fiona to grips his fur and press her cheek to his back. Finally they land a smooth landing as always, and Marshall becomes vampire again, and Fiona is just gripping his jacket, her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades.

"Strong grip, Fi. Let go," Marshall says, and when she does let go he spins so he's facing her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls Fiona close to him.

"You're so beautiful in the snow," he mutters, touching his forehead to hers.

"Why thank you. You're being awfully nice today, you know," Fiona returns, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is it a crime to compliment my beautiful girlfriend?" Marshall asks. Fiona rolls her eyes.

"I don't know," she replies, kissing him. He kisses her back, and soon they're just exchanging each other's body heat. Fiona pulls away. "We should probably go inside where we won't freeze to death."

Marshall nods. "Good idea."

Once inside, Marshall and Fiona sit down to nice cups of hot chocolate, made by BMO. They sit in front of the fire, shivering and sipping. "I am so glad you are home, Fiona! Let's watch a movie!" BMO exclaims, picking up a movie and handing it to Fiona. He turns around. "It goes in my butt!" So Fiona inserts the movie, giggling, and hits the play button. Marshall drapes his arm across Fiona's shoulder and kisses her cheek.

"I love you, Fiona."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Surprise! This is Fiona and Marshall's last appearance in the story (without counting the goodbye chapter, but_ spoilers!_). Don't be sad, but I wanted to end these two on a good note. The climax of the story was supposed to be the ball, so... hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look out for the next one!**


	22. Two Birds of a Feather

**A/N: I guess I should have explained myself when I said 'last appearance.' There are three couples I want to write chapters for- Fiona and Marshall; Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum; and Flame Prince and Marceline. I wasn't going to forget them! I'm still deciding whether Cake and Lord M. get a chapter (meaning: let me know if I should in the reviews). As I've already done a chapter for Fi and Marshall, this chapter will be for Bonnie and Bubba. They're adults, so...*cough* What was I saying? Um, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 21-Princess Bubblegum's Point of View

His long fingers run up and down my arm, his subtle way of bothering me. The end of the pencil I'm holding bounces on the document resting on the table. It's a letter from Lemongrab, and he wants more candy. All I need to do is sign my name and date of delivery, but Gumball's stupid _up and down, up and down _fingers make me read the last sentence five times. Exasperated, I drop the pencil and turn toward my fiancé, a glare on my face.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He starts laughing, his huge grin adorable. _No, I can't be mad at that face, _I think. Unfortunately, he sees the fault in my stare. He grabs my hands and pulls me out of my chair.

"I want to take you somewhere," he answers, twitching his nose. I'm sure he's not even aware of his facial movements, being an absentminded genius. His fluffy pink hair is tousled and messy, like he's ran his hands through it too many times. I decide to play along -anything to get out of business with Lemongrab-, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh? Where might you take me tonight?" I ask, smiling. He bites his lower lip and thinks for a moment. When he glances up and sees the look on my face, he shrugs his shoulders.

"This is a sincere look. I honestly thought you'd decline my offer, so I didn't think we'd get this far. But, I suppose we could take walk outside, you know, around _our _kingdom," he suggests, and I smile at the thought that this kingdom doesn't just belong to him, or me. _We_ will rule this kingdom together, and one day, we will step back and let our children rule, and when we're gone, our children's children will rule. A continuing cycle that could go on forever, and it will begin with us. I take his hand and kiss his cheek before I nod.

So we grab our cloaks and hats before leaving the warmth of the castle, leaving footprints in the snow as we make our way to the square. The sun had just said its final goodbyes, the moon being welcomed by the light indigo sky, the stars starting to wake up and shine. We're the only ones here now, but that's fine with me. I take Bubba's arm as we move to a bench and sit.

"Aren't you cold? My butt's freezing," I joke, making Gumball laugh. He sighs and stares at me with a look in his eye that makes me blush. He raises his eyebrows.

"You still blush? I've seen you before, stared at you, so what makes you blush this time?" he asks sincerely. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he rests his head on mine.

"I was just thinking," I respond half-heartedly.

"Thinking about what?"

"Hm, the future, mostly. Just a lot of different things, all mashed into one," I mutter, entering another train of thought. He takes my hand, and I stare at our laced fingers. "I know it's stupid, but I'm scared of the future. I lived in your mind for so long, and all I wanted was to leave. I had no worries, no cares. But now, there are... _so_ many new things. Things to look forward to, things I can only prepare to grieve for. So wonderful, exhilarating, but terrifying."

I can feel him nod against my head. He says nothing, and we sit in silence for a long time, my words filling every shadow. It starts to snow again, but this snowfall is light, the small snowflakes covering the prints we made earlier, making it as if we had always been on this bench, watching the snow cover the land of Aaa in its innocence.

"Bonnie?" Gumball asks, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hm?" I turn my head to look at him.

"I love you so much," he says, and I smile.

"I love you, too," I murmur, and we share a kiss in the snow.

**A/N: Haha! Hope you liked it! I had fun writing this because -don't tell Fiona and Marshall- I favor Bonnie and Gumball. Oh, please don't hate me! It's just because their quirky scientists, and I want to be like them. So, watch for the next chapter!**


End file.
